board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Winning Streak
Winning Streak is a contest is which something faces as many opponents as possible in a voting match until it loses, at which point the winner of that match tries to get a longer streak. The opponents are determined by daily nominations, of which a running tally is kept. The contestants can be anything: real people, fictional characters, objects, places, ideas, or whatever else. The current longest streak holder is Stephen Colbert, who won 14 times before losing to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Revived in May 2011 by Regaro. Results Bill Nye defeats Midgar Zolom : 42 (61.76%) - 26 (38.24%) - defeats Captain Planet : 32 (74.42%) - 11 (25.58%) Samuel L. Jackson defeats Bill Nye : 40 (44.96%) – 51 (56.04%) - defeats Super Smash Bros. Melee : 53 (65.43%) - 28 (34.57%) - defeats Giant Enemy Crab : 32 (55.17%) – 26 (44.83%) - defeats Phoenix Wright : 53 (50.96%) – 51 (49.04%) - defeats Snakes on A Plane : 45 (72.58%) – 17 (27.42%) - defeats Jack Bauer : 70 (56.45%)- 54 (43.55%) Mr. Feeny defeats Samuel L. Jackson : 63 (49.61%) – 64 (50.39%) Zerg Rush defeats Mr. Feeny : 61(56.48%) - 47 (43.52%) Zinedine Zidane defeats Zerg Rush : 74 (61.67%) – 46 (38.33%) - defeats Red Stripe Guy : 84 (50.60%) – 82 (49.40%) - defeats Masturbation : 68 (63.55%) – 39 (36.45%) The Magic School Bus defeats Zinedine Zidane : 69 (59.48%) - 47 (40.52%) Stephen Colbert defeats The Magic School Bus : 101 (78.29%) - 28 (21.71) - defeats UltimaterializerX : 95 (77.87%) - 27 (22.13%) - defeats Jesus : 102 (56.35%) - 79 (43.65%) - defeats Fresh Prince of Bel-Air : 97 (58.08%) - 70 (41.92%) - defeats Bob Barker : 89 (58.55%) - 63 (41.45%) - defeats Bears : 93 (55.03%) - 76 (44.97%) - defeats Lesbians: 105 (64.74%) - 51 (32.69%) - defeats CATS: 124 (52.76%) - 111 (47.23%) - defeats Jon Stewart: 110 (57.29%) - 82 (42.71%) - defeats Chuck Norris: 133(75.57%) - 43 (24.43%) - defeats Frank Zappa: 108 (80%) - 27 (20%) - defeats Mandy Patinkin: 107 (66.05%) - 55 (33.95%) - Calvin and Hobbes ends in a draw: 202 (50%) - 202 (50%) - defeats Miles Edgeworth: 124 (54.39%) - 104 (45.61%) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles defeat Stephen Colbert: 158 - (61.24%) - 100 (38.76%) - defeat Freddie Mercury: 121 (66.24%) - 62 (33.76%) Solid Snake Defeats Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: 87 (54.03%) - 74 (45.97%) Conan O'Brien defeats Solid Snake 75 (52.82%) - 67 (47.18%) The Plan defeats Conan O'Brien 79 (65.29%) - 42 (34.71%) Captain Jack Sparrow defeats The Plan™ 88 (59.86%) - 59 (40.14%) Steve Irwin defeats Captain Jack Sparrow 95 - 64 (59.75%) - defeats Ghaleon 101 - 32 (75.94%) - defeats 1972 Dolphins 93-45 (67.39%) - defeats Al Bundy 74 - 56 (56.92%) - defeats Ariel 69 - 35 (66.65%) - defeats Boobs 130-121 (51.79%) - defeats The Shadow 67-24 (73.63%) - defeats All 120-45 (72.73%) - defeats David Xanatos 81-34 (70.43%) - defeats Happy cat - NEDM: 98-85 (53.55%) - defeats Lori Beth Denberg: 88-35 (71.54%) - defeats Things better than the Champion 106-57 (69.28%) - defeats They Might Be Giants 112-64 (63.64%) Frog's Theme defeats Steve Irwin 147-114 (56.32%) - defeats God 95-81 (53.94%) - defeats Power Rangers 59-36 (62.11%) - defeats Carlos Mencia 129-11 (92.14%) - defeats SHINE GET 64 59-53 (52.68%) - defeats Andrei Ulmeyda 52-24 (68.42%) Koopa Bros. defeat Frog's Theme 66-42 (61.11%) Mewtwo defeats Koopa Bros. 69-43 (61.61%) - defeats Red Forman 60-48 (55.55%) Guy on the Right defeats Mewtwo 101-72 (58.38%) - defeats Wesker 82-60 (57.75%) - defeats General Guy 60-40 (60%) - defeats Ztorm 54-22 (71.05%) Chrono Trigger defeats GotR 71-50 (58.68%) RML defeats CT 78-62 (55.72%) YGO:AS defeats RML 75-55 (57.69%) End of version 1.0 Following these results, Yu-Gi-Oh abridged went on to be the last long streak winner with 6 wins. Other notable entries were CjayC, who beat out Board 8 and "Thanks, Bison" which had managed to collect over 40(!) nominations in a single topic. At the time of the purge House was building a solid result for himself, and as such will be the first champion of version 2.0. Tournament of champions On January 8th, the official ending to the first run of Winning Streak! was launched where 12 entries will fight it out. At the end of this contest, version 2.0 started, and is now running. ToC results: -Phoenix Wright defeats Stephen Colbert! 37-30 (55.22%) -Phoenix Wright defeats Bill Nye 19-18 (51.14%) -Phoenix Wright defeats Steve Irwin 19-7 (73.07%) -Calvin and Hobbes defeats Phoenix Wright 22-19 (53.66%) -Calvin and Hobbes defeats Captain Jack Sparrow 24-8 (75%) -Calvin and Hobbes defeats Chrono Trigger 25-11 (69.44%) -Calvin and Hobbes defeats Board 8 21-3 (87.5%) -Calvin and Hobbes defeats CATS 30-12 (71.43%) -Calvin and Hobbes defeats Frog's Theme 27-8 (77.14%) -Calvin and Hobbes defeats Carlton Dance 26-17 (60.47%) -Calvin and Hobbes defeats SLJ 22-11 (66.67%) Category:Contests 2007 Results As of November 14th 2007 House defeats Toshiro Mifune 17-15 (53.13%) House defeats LBD 22-11 (66.67%) House defeats Ween 15-5 (75%) Jack Bauer defeats House 26-22 (54.17%) Phoenix Wright defeats Jack Bauer 28-15 (84.84%) Phoenix Wright defeats Christopher Walken 16-13 (55.17%) Phoenix Wright defeats YGO:AS 18-11 (62.07%) Calvin and Hobbes defeats Phoenix Wright 22-21 (51.12%) Calvin and Hobbes defeats RML 23-21 (52.27%) Zoidberg defeats CaH 23-18 (56.10%) Zoidberg defeats Edgeworth 23-11 (67.65%) Zoidberg defeats Stephen Colbert 20-15 (57.14%) Zoidberg defeats Don Karnage 14-4 (77.77%) Zoidberg defeats David Xanatos 19-8 (70.37%) Zoidberg defeats the Wii 26-18 (59.09%) Futurama defeats Zoidberg 18-16 (52.94%) Futurama defeats Guitar Hero II 22-13 (62.86%) Futurama defeats Solid Snake 23-12 (65.71%) Futurama defeats fapping on girl's faces 18-8 (69.23%) Futurama defeats Power Rangers 15-8 (65.22%) Futurama defeats Koopa Bros 16-6 (72.72%) Futurama defeats Mershi 18-9 (66.67%) Steve Irwin defeats Futurama 16-15 (51.61%) MacGyver defeats Steve Irwin 15-13 (53.57%) MacGyver defeats the 72 Phins 10-7 (58.82%) HK-47 defeats MacGyver 12-7 (63.16%) HK-47 defeats Carmen Sandiego 13-12 (52%) Segata defeats HK-47 31-13 (70.45%) Segata defeats Ichigo 27-6 (81.82%) Segata defeats Kirby 21-13 (61.76%) Segata defeats NORG 18-7 (72%) Segata defeats Dr Cox 16-7 (69.57%) Segata defeats Batman 19-12 (61.29%) Segata defeats Aizen 22-4 (84.62%) Segata defeats DDR 19-7 (73.08%%) Segata defeats Waffles 21-20 (51.22%) Segata defeats General Guy 19-8 (70.37%) Segata defeats Guybrush 19-8 (70.37%) Segata defeats Bidoof 18-10 (64.29%) Segata ties LittleKuriboh 34-34 (50%) Zapp Brannigan defeats Segata 46-43 (51.69%) Evil Green Ranger defeats Zapp 26-20 (56.52%) EGR defeats David Bowie 21-18 (53.85%) EGR defeats Carl Weathers 16-11 (59.26%) Zolomy defeats EGR 26-19 (57.78%) Zolomy defeats Sawyer 23-12 (65.71%) 2011 Results * Stephen Colbert defeats Midgar Zolom 16-9 (64%) * Bill Nye defeats Stephen Colbert © 23-10 (69.70%) * Bill Nye © defeats Waldo 17-13 (56.67%) * Bill Nye (2) defeats Earthbound 17-6 (73.91%) * Bill Nye (3) defeats Board 8's Opinions 28-2 (93.33%) * Bill Nye (4) defeats Genghis Khan 18-10 (64.28%) * Bill Nye (5) defeats Wheel of Fortune 21-3 (87.5%) * Bill Nye (6) defeats Mike Ditka 26-17 (60.47%) * Bill Nye (7) defeats Axe Cop 26-14 (65%) * ??? defeats ???